


Dinner at Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dinner at Home

Title: Dinner at Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #281: Cauldrons and Snitches  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dinner at Home

~

“We’re invited to the Burrow for dinner,” Harry said. “Could be fun, they play Quidditch after.”

Severus checked his potion before extinguishing the flame beneath his cauldron. “Fun?” He rolled his eyes. “Ginevra will be there?”

“Probably.”

“And while you and she are off chasing the...miniscule ball, what do you expect me to do?”

Harry sighed. “It’s the _Snitch_. And you like talking to Arthur.”

“We could do that,” Severus said, dipping his finger into the viscous fluid he’d just brewed. “Or we could test out my new lubricant, examine some...larger balls.”

Harry opted for dinner at home.

~


End file.
